Besoin de rien, envie de toi
by AngelScythe
Summary: Après une nuit, Envy et Edward se voient confronté à un regard nouveau l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas prêt de penser à pouvoir s'aimer.


_**Besoin de rien, envie de toi.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tendresse (applaudissements please)

Couple : Edvy

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Inspiré de la chanson besoin de rien, envie de toi de Sloan et Peter.

* * *

POV Envy

Je posais mes yeux sur lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'on finirait comme ça, à vrai dire. Comment imaginer qu'il puisse rester auprès de moi. Qui le voudrait d'ailleurs ? C'est pourquoi que ça me semblait bizarre. Je tendis la main et la passait dans ses cheveux. De l'autre main je le secouai doucement. Il bougea légèrement et entrouvrit ses yeux. Il les posa sur moi, un sourire se peignit tout naturellement sur mon visage. Encore quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Il se redressa légèrement et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me surprenais à répondre pareillement. Il se colla doucement à mon corps et je le serais contre moi. Je sentis un rayon de soleil contre ma joue. Le soleil se levait, je n'avais pas vu passer la nuit, trop occupé à le regarder. Etrange, moi qui suit d'un naturel tellement impatient, j'avais sut attendre pour rien, juste attendre, mais pour lui.

Je relâchais ses lèvres, il me fit la moue. Je me levais, m'habillais rapidement et sortait de la chambre non sans lui avoir lancé un sourire.

POV Edward

Je lui faisais la moue. Je savais bien qu'il reviendrait vite, mais je voulais surtout qu'il reste près de moi. Je sentais battre mon cœur si fort dans ma poitrine. Il nous fallait remercier nos pulsions sexuelles, mes, surtout. Tout c'était enchaîné, et nous en étions là, j'hésitais fort. Les sentiments que je ressentais n'était pas nouveau, il ne suffisait pas qu'on me fasse l'amour pour que je tombe amoureux, je n'étais pas aussi stupide.

Mais à vrai dire, je ne savais pas si je devais lui dévoiler mes sentiments, j'avais surtout peur qu'il ne les partage pas, même si ses gestes avaient été doux, tendre, presque amoureux. Tout cela était peut-être un voile, pour se donner un genre.

Je ne savais pas du tout, je ne le connais pas assez. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je tournais la tête et lui sourit en le voyant rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas totalement mentir puisqu'il venait de faire le petit-déjeuner. Et visiblement, au vu des quantités, juste pour moi. Je lui offrais un sourire de merci. Il vint s'installer près de moi en me donnant le repas.

POV Envy

Je le regardais manger, il était tellement adorable, je ressentais ces sentiments que je m'étais caché ressortir doucement. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Il m'avait presque sauté dessus, et je n'avais put résister parce que je le trouvais beau et tout, cependant je me rendais bien compte qu'il y avait plus.

Je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque, et en faite, si ce n'était pas le cas, je comprendrais. Je n'étais pas du tout sociable, alors comment on pourrait m'aimer ? Il me secoua le bras et je retombais sur terre, son contact était si doux. Il me fit un petit sourire et tendit les lèvres. Je me penchais et l'embrassait.

Le baiser dura un court instant mais c'était tellement agréable. Je le serais contre moi avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. Il se blottit contre moi le baiser finit et j'entendis sa voix s'élever.

-Je t'aime.

Je me figeais, il m'aimait ?

POV Edward

Pourquoi ne répondait-il donc pas ? Il ne le pensait pas, c'était sûr à présent. Il allait me virer d'ici, adieu les doux et courts moments de tendresse. Je lui lançait un regard, attendant une réponse quelconque n'importe quoi, un non ou un oui, mais qu'il ne me laisse pas dans l'attente.

Il me regardait, sans mot, me fixant presque bêtement. Je le suppliai des yeux, qu'il me dise quelque chose pardieu, bien que je n'y croyais pas.

Il sembla enfin retomber sur terre sans que je n'aie besoin de rien faire, il se pencha, m'embrassa tendrement, puis éloigna ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime ! Me dit-il tendrement, en caressant ma joue.

Je me blottissais dans ses bras des plus agréablement, il me susurra combien il m'aimait, me susurra combien j'étais magnifique, me câlinant.


End file.
